Season III
Legacy Championship Racing Season III '''was a league racing series, competed online through the F1 2017 video game by Codemasters, on the Xbox One console. It ran from September 24th, 2017 to February 18th, 2018. Drivers competed in teams through sixteen Grands Prix set in five continents - starting in Australia and concluding in Abu Dhabi - as they competed for the LCR World and LCR Team Championships. This season saw over thirty classified drivers compete over the course of the championship, more than double the sixteen in the previous season. By the conclusion, ten different teams were competing for the Constructors' title, twice the previous season's five. This growth in driver numbers prompted the creation of a second tier ahead of the next season. TOR Leopard won his first LCR World Championship after winning the United States Grand Prix on January 21st; Round 13. With a new record of nine wins in a single season, as well as two other podiums, Leopard finished the season 104 points ahead of Red Bull teammate DrizzetsRevenge, with EVR Matt212 a further 70 points behind in third. Defending champion TOR PePsii finished the season in fourth, 3 points behind Matt, with LCR Apex a further 3 points behind PePsii in fifth. In the Constructors' Championship, Red Bull clinched the title at the Japanese Grand Prix, ending the season with a 275 point lead ahead of Renault, with Williams in third a further 30 points behind. Defending champions Toro Rosso finished the season in sixth. This was the first official F1 season driven under the '''Legacy Championship Racing banner, after the league was renamed from Legacy Racing League following the conclusion of Season 2. Teams & Drivers The following teams and drivers are competing in Season III: Team Changes * Haas and Sauber made their debut as official constructors. * McLaren, Mercedes and Force India all returned after being removed from the championship standings during the course of Season 2. Driver Changes * After driving for both Force India and Ferrari during Season 2, FlyingFinn866 returns to his Season 1 team Williams, once again joining former teammate and co-Team Champion LCR Apex. * Former Force India teammates Jpoole28 and Lyracrish would once again drive together, this time in the Ferrari, with the former moving to the Maranello outfit from Renault. * DarkMagicGundam and scorch6200 both moved from Williams and Ferrari respectively to race for Haas. * VSR Fendz moved to Force India after completing the previous season as a reserve driver. * Other debuting drivers were IxI H4YDEN IxI (joining trapter1 in the Renault), TOR Leopard and DrizzetsRevenge (Red Bull). Mid-Season Changes * After losing his original Force India teammate, VSR Fendz was asked to move to the Renault to replace IxI H4YDEN IxI, who missed several races. Upon the latter's return, he moved to Force India, where he was soon joined by LCR V8 Supercup Champion EVR Matt212. * TOR PePsii decided to leave the league mid-season. He was replaced at Toro Rosso by ESR Amazed, but would return a couple of weeks later as a reserve driver, before moving to Sauber fulltime for the remainder of the season, where he was later joined by EVR Fredster332. * After missing several races, Ferrari driver Lyracrish requested a move to being a reserve driver. URL Livz debuted as a reserve driver in Ferrari, but a couple races later took on the fulltime seat. * ESR Trolled debuted as a reserve driver, before joining McLaren. He would end the season as the sole McLaren driver. * Rcfly3r1 and shemileheskey joined the league mid-season as fulltime drivers, moving into the vacant Mercedes car. Season Calendar The following sixteen races were competed in Season III: Calendar Changes Season III was originally set to feature a 15-race calendar. Ten circuits were initially confirmed, being carried over from the races that were voted in as part of the 10-race Season 2 calendar. The last five races were chosen as part of a vote drivers complete as they sign up for the season; this vote pitted the ten remaining tracks against each other in five different questions that relate the circuits together. These questions were as follows: * USA or Mexico (The Americas) * Singapore or Abu Dhabi (The Night Races) * Spain or Malaysia (The Classics) * Russia or Hungary (The Iron Curtain) * Monaco or Azerbaijan (The Street Circuits) The five most popular circuits would be added in the calendar, however when the votes closed on August 28th 2017, USA and Mexico finished with a tie. Both races were added to the final calendar, extending the number of races to 16. The final calendar is in the same order as the 2017 Formula One season. * Spain, Azerbaijan, Hungary, USA, Mexico and Abu Dhabi will all be making their return to the LCR calendar after a one-year absence in Season 2. Results & Standings Grands Prix *Reserve driver. Points did not count toward Constructors' Championship. Trivia * TOR Leopard became the first driver to win over 6 races in a single LCR season, beating the previous record by an extra 50% (9). He's also the first driver to win both the first and last races of an LCR season. * TOR Leopard had enough points to win the Constructors' Championship completely by himself. He had amassed 293 points alone, whereas Force India achieved 207 points between their two drivers. ** Until the final race, the same was true for DrizzetsRevenge, however he still has more points than the team placed in third, Williams (189, compared to 177). * TOR Leopard, DrizzetsRevenge and LCR Apex were the only drivers to attend every race in Season III. DrizzetsRevenge, LCR Apex, IxI H4YDEN IxI, VSR Fendz, FlyingFinn866, DarkMagicGundam and scorch6200 were the only non-reserve drivers to finish every race they started. ** DrizzetsRevenge and LCR Apex became the first drivers in LCR history to start and finish every single race in a season. Revenge took it one step further by finishing every race in the points. Apex also became the first driver to start every race for two seasons in a row. * There was only a single 1-2 finish this season, achieved by Red Bull drivers and eventual Team Champions TOR Leopard and DrizzetsRevenge at the Bahrain Grand Prix. * At no point this season did the top 3 drivers share the podium together, a first for LCR. ** Leopard and Revenge shared the podium 4 times together total (China, Bahrain, Spain, Azerbaijan). ** EVR Matt212 only shared the podium once apiece with Revenge (Britain) and Leopard (Abu Dhabi). Category:F1 Seasons Category:Season III